<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Соль by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922551">Соль</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оружие Винчестеров.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Соль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 4. Соль</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      У Винчестеров никогда нет проблем с нехваткой соли. Бывают редкие моменты, когда соль приходится искать, но её везде полно, она никому никогда не нужна, и они спасаются ей. Отгоняют призраков, строят соляные круги на полу и баррикадируют дверные проемы и подоконники тонкой полоской белых кристалликов. Соль оседает на братьях тонким пыльным слоем, остаётся на одежде и волосах, они чувствуют солоноватый привкус во рту и царапают мозолистые пальцы об её острую структуру. Но в лесу, где вокруг только ветер, трава и сосны, последняя соль уходит на сжигание ругару.<br/>
      Сэм не замечает недостающей детали ровно до того момента, пока мясо не покрывается ароматной поджаристой корочкой на костре. Дин неохотно вспоминает, как его отговаривал брат стрелять в вапити. Но они второй день в этой местности, и жрать откровенно хотелось очень сильно. И не только жрать. На лице Сэма смешное выражение замешательства, глаза выражают его излюбленный щенячий взгляд, а наполнение рюкзака частично вывалено на примятую траву.<br/>
      — Дин, эй! Тут должна была быть соль, — нарушает ночную тишину леса Сэм и умилительно хмурится. — Неужели всю израсходовали…<br/>
      Дину сейчас точно не до поисков соли. Он пялится на каштановую макушку Сэма, на его помятый вид, и ему хочется такого Сэма, подсвеченного отблесками костра, сосредоточенного и напряжённого. После охоты всё тело наэлектризовано, адреналин ещё не ушел окончательно, и Дина ведет не в ту степь. Ноги гудят от беготни по торчащим камням и корням, побитые неожиданными кочками и препятствиями, а внутри зудит необъяснимым диким желанием. Дин на бревне подсаживается ближе, елозя джинсами по трухлявой коре, говорит Сэму в изгиб шеи и плеча, оттянув указательным пальцем ворот куртки и трёх футболок. Его брат побеждает в номинации «Капуста года».<br/>
      — Я знаю, где можно слизать много соли, — он выполняет свою угрозу и широко лижет языком открывшийся участок кожи, задевает кончиком мочку уха, и Сэм дёргается.<br/>
      — Фу, Дин! Грязное животное, — ворчит недовольно Сэм и выворачивается из ненадежного захвата.<br/>
      — О да, Сэмми! Грязное и похотливое, — не отрицает Дин, тянется обратно к брату, но тот вскакивает с побитого термитами бревна и стремительно уходит в сторону, провоцируя Дина ещё больше. — Скажи, что не хочется?<br/>
      — Дин! — Даже в недостаточном свете костра видно, как Сэм краснеет, покрывается пятнами по скулам и вниз по подбородку и шее. — Больше всего сейчас хочу есть и в душ, но не… лизать… господи…<br/>
      Он неопределенно машет руками между ними и вздергивает смешно брови.<br/>
      — Сэмми… — тянет Дин и идёт следом за пятящимся братом. — Завтра будет тебе душ, Саманта, а сейчас иди ко мне.<br/>
      Сэм сдается через минуту. Встает как вкопанный на границе лужайки и леса, вминая растопыренную ладонь Дину в грудь. Тормозит последним возможным жестом. Чтобы не передумал, Дин хищно скалится, без намерений отступать.<br/>
      Сэм успевает убрать с костра поджаристое мясо в сторону, и Дин валит его на траву, задирает вверх все футболки и щелкает пряжкой ремня.<br/>
      Он грубо дрочит Сэму, подставляя свой член под ответную ласку, прижимает своим весом сверху и не сдерживает угроз, всё же облизывает Сэму только шею и губы. Сэм дышит смущенно и тихо, пытается увернуться от непристойных ласк, так и кончает, когда кончик языка Дина прижимается к впадинке на горле между ключицами.<br/>
      Теперь соли на языке много. Дин щедро делиться ею с братом через поцелуй и выплескивает ему на живот всё накопившееся напряжение.<br/>
      С недостатком соли у Винчестеров никогда нет проблем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>